Mi hermana gemela
by katie2131
Summary: Kagome y Kikyo son hermanas gemelas separadas al momento de nacer.Hay un gran misterio tras su nacimiento y tienen que estar unidas,Inuyasha las ayudara ¿que pasara cuando ambas queden perdidamente enamoradas de inuyasha?¿con cual de las dos se quedara?
1. Chapter 1

Una hermosa joven corre lo más rápido que puede no sabe a dónde se dirige ni mucho menos de quién huye, solo sabe una cosa: es de vida o muerte, de pronto se detiene, mira a todos lados, la persona que la perseguía al fin la ah dejado en paz. Escucha una dulce voz que pide ayuda ¿Quién es? es lo único en que puede pensar, se atreve a dar un par de pasos más adelante y de la nada aparece una señora herida con don bebés en los brazos.

Se despierta de golpe, no sabe porque pero desde que tiene memoria tiene esa misma pesadilla ¿tendrá algún significado? nah que tonterías una pesadilla es solo una pesadilla ¿cierto? mira su reloj son las 7:40 ¡si no se da prisa va a llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo! salió lo más rápido que pude de la cama y se cambio en un tiempo record.

Le faltaba solo una calle para llegar al café donde trabaja mira a ambos lados y como no vio a ningún coche atravesó pero de la nada pasa una moto, la da un ligero topón en su tobillo derecho. El hombre que manejaba la moto se quita el casco.

Oye Kikyo ¿Qué manera es esa de cruzar la calle?-dijo el hombre de hermosos ojos dorado y largo cabello plateado

¿kikyo? No entiendo mi nombre es Kagome-contesta la joven de ojos chocolates

Déjate de bromas Kikyo tú fuiste la que me dijo que nos juntáramos en este café-dijo de forma impaciente el muchacho

¡Ya dejarme de decirme Kikyo! mi nombre es ¡kagome escuchaste ka-go-me!-contesta la joven ya perdiendo la paciencia pero aquel chico la sacaba de sus casillas-lo siento pero no soy Kikyo-dijo más tranquila

¡ya basta ustedes dos!-escucharon un grito ambos se dieron vuelta para mirar a la persona que grito-yo soy Kikyo-dijo bastante seria

¿Entonces tú no eres Kikyo?-pregunto confundido

Claro que no…mi nombre es Kagome-le responde la chica

Paren de discutir tonterías Kagome estamos en un gran problema hermana si no asemos algo ahora estamos muerta literalmente-dijo la mujer de manera

El ambiente se lleno de confusión y temor lo que Kikyo les tenía que contarles era algo que les cambiaría la vida a ambas.

 **Hola! este es mi primer fic que había creado ase unos meses a tras ahora le eh cambiado algunos detalles espero que les guste espero sus comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

No puede dejar que la noticia llega a oídos del hombres más importante del país, simplemente no se lo perdonaría, debió matarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, ahora Kikyo sabe la mayoría de la verdad. Solo sabe una cosa: tiene que matar a Kagome y a Kikyo cuanto antes.

Se dirige a su lugar de trabajo, cuando ve a un chico de ojos dorados discutiendo con…¿Kikyo? no, no es ella, la persona con la que esta discutiendo Inuyasha es ¡Kagome!¡hay no está perdido Inuyasha es el mejor amigo de Kikyo la hermana gemela de Kagome!

Acelera a toda velocidad tiene que avisarle a su jefe antes que toda esta situación empeore, alcanza a ver por el espejo de su auto que ¡Kikyo se hacer a Kagome e Inuyasha!¡es hombre muerto!

Comienza despertar sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza, intenta moverse pero no lo logra ¿está atada? ¡Si está atada a una silla! el lugar donde se encuentra es una habitación pequeña, que solo cuenta con una cama, una ventana pequeña y la silla. Cierra los ojos acusa del dolor de cabeza y cuando los abre ve a un hombre parado al frente de ella.

Al fin despiertas-susurro el hombre alto y musculoso lo que más le llama la tención son sus ojos ¿dorados? Aunque lleve se rostro cubierto sabe perfectamente quien es…¡Solo conoce a una persona con esos ojos!

¡Suéltame!-grito totalmente desesperada

Mira te dejare en libertada solo con una condición-dijo mirando a la mujer que tenia secuestrada-Si matas a Kagome te dejare en libertad

No ¡nunca! ¿Por qué aria algo como eso?-ese hombre está enfermo de la cabeza ¿Cómo puede pedirle algo como eso?

Si no lo haces yo te matare a ti y no solamente a ti si no también a tu hermano-ve la cara de espanto de la chica que solo asiente con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados-perfecto no puedes faltar a tu palabra estoy más cerca de ti de lo que piensas.

El chico la desata, mira sus ojos dorados de nuevo al estar desatada se pone de pie, esperaba esto de cualquier persona menos de él ¿Cómo es capaz de hacer esto?

Solo va a matar a Kagome para salvar la vida de su hermano menor

Ah y escucha bien tienes 2 meses para asesinarla Sango-Dijo el hombre con mucho odio

No sabe cómo, pero no tiene otra alternativa va a tener que matar a su mejor amiga para salvar la vida de su hermano… _perdóname Kagome pero no tengo otra salida._

 **CONTINUARA…..**

 **Hola a todos! aquí les dejo la continuación espero que les guste…le doy las gracias a las personas que comentaron. Espero sus comentarios saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Un joven muy guapo pasea por toda su habitación siempre ah sido muy amigo de Kikyo pero la verdad la situación es complicada, se está arriesgando mucho y lo sabe pero la verdad es que no puede dejar sola a Kikyo en esto con su hermana, siempre ah estado muy enamorado de Kikyo y está dispuesto a protegerla con su propia vida. Su celular comienza a sonar ¿Quién será a estas horas de la madrugada? de mala gana contesta.

Hola-dijo con una voz cansada

Inuyasha más te vale que te des prisa si no quieres ver a tu querida Kikyo muerta-nunca había escuchado esa voz en su vida.

¿Quién demonios eres tú?-dijo totalmente asustado al imaginar que le puedo haber ocurrido algo malo a Kikyo.

Eso es lo que menos importa-la persona misteriosa ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-ve al parque que está al frente de la casa de Kikyo.

Inuyasha no pudo contestar ya que la persona misteriosa corto la llamada .Sin dudarlo más va a buscar las llaves de su auto para ir rumbo al parque.

Cuando llega a su objetivo comienza a buscar a Kikyo por todo el lugar, solo ve a algunos borrachos tirados por todas partes. Comienza a caminar un poco más dentro del parque y finalmente pudo distinguir a una mujer tirada el pasto, muy asustado de acerca y su susto incrementa al darse cuenta que la mujer es… ¡Kikyo! Observa que tiene cortes muy grandes y profundos tanto en los brazos como en las piernas.

¡Kikyo Kikyo responde!-comenzó a tratar que la joven reaccione pero sus intentos son totalmente en vanos.

Rápidamente y sin vacilar toma a Kikyo en sus brazos para llevarla a su auto rumbo al hospital.

…

Aunque sus manos estén limpias para ella están sucias, manchadas de sangre inocente, pero ya está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás. Ya esta mato a su mejor amiga de la forma más cruel. Jamás va a perdonar al chico de los ojos dorados todo el daño que le causo tanto como a ella como a su amiga ¿de qué forma va a mirar a Inuyasha a la cara? Su celular suena le ah llegado un mensaje: _ve al hospital en el piso número 2 para que veas con tus propios ojos tu desastre, si no lo haces da a tu hermano por muerto._ ¿Hospital? sin dudarlo dos veces se dirige a ese lugar.

Cuando llega a su destino ve al chico de los ojos dorados sentado y a su lado esta….¡Kagome! no, no imposible pero si ella…

Ka…Kagome-Apenas pudo decir la castaña de la impresión.

¿Sango? hola ¿Qué te pasa estas pálida ?-dijo Kagome con un tono de preocupación-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

Ka…Kagome…im..po..sible…tu…pero..si…yo-la castaña no podía creer la que sus ojos veían.

0 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¡Holaaa! aquí les dejo la continuación espero que les guste. Quiero agradecer a las personas que comentan la historia. Espero sus comentarios. Saludos hasta la próxima!**


End file.
